


飞蛾投火

by Doyouwantsomewater



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, 圆那个奎
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:07:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22905223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doyouwantsomewater/pseuds/Doyouwantsomewater
Summary: 这是一个搞未成年小葵系列，灵感来自seventeen tv season3。
Kudos: 8





	飞蛾投火

**Author's Note:**

> 高中生葵出来卖身遇见大叔全圆佑，无感情线描写，纯肉文，有后续。快速短打产物，可能有bug，请忽视。

每天不变的牛仔裤，高一生最爱的运动鞋，还有突显年龄的纯色卫衣， 十六岁男生的首选……这么想想，他还只是一个孩子啊，为什么要在那种地方工作呢？

“前辈？”

全圆佑的思绪突然被打断，眼前是同事递过来的打印文件。

“啊，好的，谢谢。”

全圆佑尴尬的微笑，居然因为一个小屁孩在上班时间分神。

/

“珉奎。”

“对不起，您是说？”

“我说，珉奎。他的艺名是Min。”

“啊，哈哈，这我们当然知道，只是我们店的孩子真实姓名是绝对不会透露的，您直接说名字有点不简单呢。”

全圆佑不耐烦的看着前台打圆场的笑容。对方也很有眼色的感觉到了气氛不对，就此为止，招呼着下手把全圆佑带进了房间。

真实姓名？全圆佑发笑。现在都什么年代了居然还真的假惺惺的帮人保护身份信息，真是无语。他边这么想着等着那个叫珉奎的小孩儿来。

门仅仅是一个布帘，根本不能称之为门，全圆佑看见那皮肤黑黑的小孩掀起门帘儿，因为个子太高还要微微低头。

小孩儿眼睛亮晶晶的看着自己，看的全圆佑心脏一紧。

“哥，你有不开心的事吗？为什么皱着眉毛呢？”

全圆佑这才反应过来，马上调整了表情，换上一副笑容。

“没有，过来吧。”

/

全圆佑不是温柔的性格，金珉奎的衣服马上就被他扒的精光，走廊上时不时有人经过，一个布帘什么都挡不住。

“哥，轻点。”

“不行。”全圆佑边咬着金珉奎平坦的胸肉边说。

他贪恋16岁男孩瘦弱的身体，身上没有锻炼出来的属于男人的肌肉，只有贴着骨骼和内脏的一层薄薄的皮肉。身体会因为初经情事而害怕的颤抖，尖锐的虎牙暴露在视线中，脸颊上有明显的泪痕，双腿因为狭窄的沙发无处安放，肚皮还会因为喘息不停地起伏。

对于年长其13岁的全圆佑来说，金珉奎是专治他的春药。

湿漉的吻从胸口转到了肚脐，金珉奎比一般人更要怕痒，第一次做的时候，他甚至被全圆佑亲的笑的停不下来，要多丢人有多丢人，但现在他已经完全能接受了。

男孩呻吟着，声音很小，因为他害怕被外面的人听到。可是有什么用呢？全圆佑深邃的看着他，孩子双手扒着沙发扶手防止掉下来，好看凤眼早就湿润，浓密的睫毛一眨一眨，是一副天真憨厚的面孔，却干着让人死都想不到的事情。

手指伸进了小孩的身体里，两人的距离终于成负，舌头舔着小巧的性器，这本不是全圆佑的事，但他就想这么干。金珉奎被舔的立马就瘫软了，呼吸都调整不好了，嘴边是散乱的喘息。

孩子着急了，推着男人的肩膀。“哥…”小孩的声音抖啊抖，抖得全圆佑心都化了。

可他默不做声，还在努力的玩他。

手指伸进去就知道孩子想要的地方在哪，他按着那块敏感的地方又揉又插，速度快的时候水声都出来了，小孩硬是咬着嘴一声不吭，脸颊都通红。

“珉奎，你知道我有多喜欢你吗？”

“…不知道。”金珉奎凭本能回答，大腿和细腰哆嗦着，根本思考不了其他，他哪知道这么说的下场只有一个。

“啊！”单纯的小孩在强制的性高潮中尖叫出来，腰都弓了起来，被男人用手抚摸过去。

小孩身体颤抖的可怜，眼睛失了神，“珉奎这样可不行啊，我还没开始呢。”全圆佑假装笑着说。可是高潮中的孩子什么都听不见。

全圆佑扶着金珉奎站起来，他今天想站着操小孩。

虽说才高一，但金珉奎已经和工作九年的全圆佑一样高了，甚至还比他高那么一点。不过不影响，金珉奎腿软的靠着墙，还是跟他一样高。

全圆佑一股劲亲着金珉奎，狼吞虎咽的，像是要把自己高中大学时期没亲过的妹子男人，全都要在这次亲回来一样。

金珉奎被亲的脸上发热，因为不会换气。可是因为每次都被这哥亲的太舒服，所以也本能的不拒绝，每次亲完都浑身红通通的。

“喜欢吗？”全圆佑离开时问。

“喜欢，还要。”小孩撒娇着又缠上来亲嘴。

全圆佑被小孩软乎乎的身躯缠着索吻，边感叹着人生美好，边浑身占小孩儿便宜，又摸又捏。

全圆佑抬起男孩的一条腿，扶着自己的老二慢慢进去，“听你们这的人说，名字不让说出来。”龟头一下一下蹭着小孩敏感的前列腺。

男孩肯定没想到男人会问这个，他当时告诉名字时仅仅是因为自己心里莫名其妙的小心思，可这不该拿到现在来说啊。

金珉奎堂皇的看着哥哥，“你告诉别人了？”

全圆佑看着金珉奎闹小情绪的表情心里一阵收缩，挂不住表情“嗯，刚刚来的时候直接说了。”孩子明显被刺激到了开始一连串抱怨，“哥，名字怎么能说出来呢？你又不是孩子了，真是，你知道因为你的一句话我要被骂多久吗？真的，哥不用负责所以放心的说出来了吗？考虑过我的感受吗？以后肯定要天天被说了……”

这小孩只要不张嘴说话其他都还好，就是太吵了。“生气了？”全圆佑一边说着一边加快速度，每一下都顶在金珉奎的前列腺上。

“等，等等…”金珉奎眼前发晕，被强壮的男人顶的说不出完整的话。店里其他顾客一般很难做的让他舒服，可全圆佑不一样，性器像长了眼睛似的，进去就直接往金珉奎最受不了的地方顶。这没几下金珉奎的性器就已经硬的发涨了。

全圆佑看着小孩的表情逐渐崩塌，心里乐开了花，但嘴角却是演技派冷冷的笑。他抱紧男孩细弱的腰，性器又往更深的地方顶了进去。金珉奎一下子扬起头，呼吸都破碎起来。“还生气吗？”全圆佑坏心的逼着男生问，他知道对方根本回答不了他的问题。金珉奎现在整个人处在快感的顶端，后穴紧紧吸附着男人硕大的性器，每一下都刮着前列腺冲往肠道的最深处，而且越来越用力。

“轻点…”金珉奎话都说不完整，整个人瘫靠在墙上被全圆佑顶的在快感的巅峰翻来覆去，酸软的触感像电流一样从穴肉传到大腿再到脚尖，一只站着的腿都软的直发抖。“哥，你慢点…”

全圆佑闻言停下来，看着失神的小孩。金珉奎暂且松了一口气，从可怕的快感中侥幸逃脱，可是马上又被后穴无处安放的瘙痒逼得无路可退。“动动…哥怎么停了，动一下嘛…”全圆佑听了有点无奈，小孩又撒娇了，而且是非常黏糊的那种。他看着几乎要软成水的金珉奎，性器不知不觉又涨成硬棍。

“珉奎，下次别撒娇了。”金珉奎怎么对自己的撒娇负责呢？全圆佑看着无辜的小孩心想，肿成猪头的性器先拔了出来，然后又对准狭窄的小口，一插到底。

金珉奎睁大双眼，却马上又被全圆佑打桩似的动作顶的失去任何言语，一下一下都狠狠打在敏感点上，他几乎是一下子腿软跌了下去，又马上被男人眼疾手快的扶稳，一瞬间就被接二连三疯狂爆炸的快感刺激的尖叫出来。

“太快了啊啊啊……全圆佑！！啊啊啊啊啊！”就算辈分攻击的叫全名也对全圆佑没用了，他看着金珉奎马上就要高潮的脸又疯了。

小孩高潮的脸是什么样呢？全圆佑事后怎么都想不起来，所以每次都想拼命记住。标志的丹凤眼里全是眼泪，流的脸上哪里都是，咬着嘴唇可怜的摇头，小巧的虎牙这时很好的暴露出来，两个尖尖的弧度像它的主人一样疯狂可爱，这时主人因为快感而尖叫，露出了里面的舌头也是小小的，水红的让人抓狂。16岁小孩的身上任何事物都是小小的，粉嫩的，包括全圆佑正在疯狂插入的后穴。一切都令人疯狂。

全圆佑几次想亲这个小孩却都被那些破碎的尖叫打断。小孩紧紧抓着男人胸前破烂的西装衬衫，在一片混乱疯狂的快感海洋中，可怜兮兮的高潮了，稀薄的精液挂在小孩脸上和身上，还有全圆佑的半脱的领带上。

金珉奎一下子站不住马上被全圆佑抱在怀中，小孩还沉浸在高潮中颤抖，脆弱都像一折就断的羽毛树叶一样。


End file.
